


Secret de Polichinelle

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [43]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, 1690, 1745, 1762, 1806, 1840, 1862 ou 1863, 5+1 Things, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, Le Chien de garde est un énorme secret, Oups je voulais pas dire|faire ça, Reveal Fic, Un secret que tout le monde connait
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Personne n'était au courant de son existence sauf peut-être...





	Secret de Polichinelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit décriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net « Galère ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et… En moins d'une heure ! (Yeah ! J'ai enfin réussi à en faire un en une heure !).
> 
> Bon, en fait, je crois que j'ai un peu paumé le terme en écrivant mais l'idée de base, c'était que quand même, tout le monde galère grave à garder le compte des gens qui sont au courant de l'existence du Chien de garde.
> 
> De plus, un début de cross-over/fusion s'est caché dans cet OS, arriverez-vous à le retrouver ?

** Secret de Polichinelle **

Le Chien de garde était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du royaume. Après tout, il était normal que nul n'apprenne qu'il y avait un homme – ou parfois même une femme – qui dirigeait une organisation plus ou moins criminelle qui avait pour but de dissimuler les méfaits de la famille royale, sur ordre du souverain, et de règlementer le monde du crime, au quotidien. Une telle personne ne pouvait et ne devait pas être réelle. Elle existait pourtant mais seulement dans le plus grand secret.

Seul le roi – ou la reine – et son Chien de garde était au courant de l'existence de cet étrange contrat qui s'était formé on ne savait plus vraiment quand et à quel moment entre la Couronne anglaise et la famille Phantomhive. Personne n'était au courant de ce secret… Sauf les membres de la famille royale et ceux de la famille du Comte Phantomhive évidemment… Et leurs domestiques… Sans oublier quelques membres du gouvernement et du parlement mais aussi quelques ducs, comte at autres marquis… Ainsi que quelques criminels, membres importants des syndicats du crime ou tout simplement voleur, meurtrier et autre criminels qui ne s'étaient pas trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Le Chien de garde était donc l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du Royaume mais seulement sans doute parce que personne n'osait parler ouvertement de son existence. Il y avait bien sûr quelques erreurs de temps en temps mais elles étaient rapidement rectifiées ou ignorées.

Comme cette conversation sur la mort du comte Clemens Phantomhive qui avait eu lieu en 1690 entre le comte Folkstone et le baron Darlston

« C'est triste bien sûr, dit le comte Folktone. Il était si jeune mais ce sont les risques du métier quand on est le Chien de garde. »

Le baron Darlston acquiesça d'un air absent avant de se rendre compte, en même temps que le comte Folkstone, de l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils convinrent silencieusement que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il y avait aussi eu cette séance du parlement en 1862 ou 1863 où quelqu'un, on ne savait qui, avait soudain dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose contre cette vague de vol avec violence qu'il y avait actuellement à Londres et qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« On se demande ce que fait le Chien de garde franchement.

-La comtesse Phantomhive a perdu son époux, avait-on aussitôt répondu. Laissez-la donc le pleurer tranquillement. »

Les minutes de cette séance disparurent sans laisser de traces quelques jours plus tard. Personne ne sut comment

Le Chien de garde lui-même s'oubliait parfois, comme lors de ce dîner en 1745, quand le comte Caleb Phantomhive aperçut le chevalier Nathaniel Ford en compagnie d'une très jolie italienne.

« Ford, voilà longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Monsieur le comte, répondit le Chevalier en s'inclinant.

-Vous vous connaissez. » s'étonna alors l'une des personnes présente.

Une histoire qui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque crimes fut rapidement inventée.

On pouvait aussi citer cette enquête qui eut lieu en 1840. L'affaire semblait simple. Un dîner entre gens du grand monde. Une dispute. Un duel qui avait mal tourné. Les témoins étaient nombreux. Mais à un moment, l'un des deux inspecteurs présents s'était tourné vers le comte Valence Phantomhive pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait alors eu un grand silence gêné qui fut rapidement interrompu par le rire du comte Phantomhive. Ce dernier, une fois calmé, dit ensuite que c'était une joie de voir que les inspecteurs de Scotland yard faisait aussi bien leur travail et prenait très sérieusement en compte les témoignages des gens qu'ils interrogeaient.

Et il y avait enfin eu ce presque incident en 1762, heureusement évité grâce à la rapide intervention des autres marins accompagnant Tulio Estrada. Ce dernier avait peut-être un peu trop bu et il avait vu cette jolie fille qui avait de magnifiques perles de couleur bleue aux oreilles. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle puis avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est quoi vot' putain de problème, les gars, demanda Tulio après que ses camarades l'aient entraîné dehors.

-Le problème, c'est que tu viens d'essayer d'embrasser l'un des deux putain de chien de garde !

-Alors que l'autre était juste à côté d'elle ! »

Tulio devint blanc comme un linge. Heureusement qu'ils partaient tous demain.

Le Chien de garde était donc un secret bien gardé, dont on ne parlait jamais ouvertement mais si par hasard un tel évènement se produisait, tout le monde se mettait rapidement et silencieusement d'accord pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf peut-être au cours de ce diner de l'année 1806…

« Je sais que tout Londres meurt de peur mais ce n'est pas mon cas, dit soudain Lewis Conway, baron de Seafield à la comtesse Augusta Phantomhive. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de Little Boney ou des rues de Londres, je vous le demande. Nous savons tous que nous avons votre époux et votre tante. Les Chiens de garde veillent, je le sais, et je peux dormir tranquille. »

Les regards qu'on adressa soudain à Lewis Conway le rappelèrent alors à l'ordre. On ne parlait pas du Chien en public voyons ! Lewis Conway se mit alors à balbutier quelques excuses. Madame la comtesse devait le croire, il ne cherchait surtout pas à insinuer que son honorable tante, la comtesse d'Arran, et que son courageux époux, le comte Phantomhive, étaient…

« Je vous assure que tout va bien, monsieur Conway, l'interrompit très vite Augusta Phantomhive. De toute façon, notre famille elle-même a perdu le compte du nombre de gens qui sont au courant du secret du chien. Il ne faut donc absolument pas vous inquiéter de l'avoir révélé. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
